Breathe New Life
by fabledxsith
Summary: AU: In a time where power is something desired by all, one man will be forced to choose between a life he's always known and the one he loves. Link/OC M/M
1. Exiles Garden

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Hyrule, a land in which anyone would want to live; from the rich colors of the flowers that grew as far as the eyes could see, to the massive white marble towers that stood in their majesty high in the cerulean skies. Link was glade he could consider himself a citizen in this great country, or he would if he didn't find himself rushing past the useless lower classes to get to the hearing at the temples most days. Most would look at him with his evenly tan skin, pale blue eyes and medium length blond hair and know he was an aristocrat; but still they would pester him by always standing in his path smiling and laughing as though they mocked him in some fashion.

Just as he reach the large stone building that was the temple courthouse the large wooden doors burst open reviling a rather large man that could be no other than Darunia one of the many patricius that held office in Hyrule. Link instantly put on an award winning fake smile for the man as he steeled himself for the greeting he knew all too well was coming his way. And just like Clockwork the large man saw Link and with large violet eyes the hefty man came bolting at the younger man with arms wide open embracing him in a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh Link my boy how have you been, it's been so long since you have visited my temple my son grows weary you have forgotten his existence." Darunia released the blond from his grasps and patted him on the back heartily. Link had to take a moment to get his breath back from the overwhelming feeling of having ones bones crushed, then like nothing had happened the blond fixed his face with that smile once more before pulling his rouge knot around and running his fingers threw to better form any loose strands that may have existed before.

"I do apologize Lord Darunia, The Queen you see always has me running from Temple to temple; most of my hours are spent trying to keep the peace in the ever plummeting economy, I hardly have times for personal trips, but please tell young L-Link that I often think of him and to keep with his studies and he will be a great man himself one day." Though most of what the younger man had said had been true, he couldn't help but stretch the true a small bit just to watch the dark headed man smile that large toothy smile. In all honesty it creeped Link out that the man had named his only child after him.

"I will do and think you once again, Oh well I better let you run along wouldn't want to keep Impa waiting would we, you know who she gets." Then with a loud Ha! The man waddled off toward Goron Temple.

Oh yeah Link knew how she was, he only had to listen to her rambling every moment of his waking life, and somedays when he had the misfortune of dreaming he would hear her then too. The sun now shone just above the tops of the large stone buildings in the temple district that marked about three minutes to the next court hearing, Links heart did a miner skip and he himself bolted toward the heavy wooden doors folders tucked neatly under his arms as he pushed the doors open.

Just as always every pair of eyes were on him as he confidently walked down the corridor to his place on the long bench. Impa sat patiently beside him her crimson eyes focused on the files that now lay on the table in front of him.

"New orders to argue over I assume." She rolled her eyes. He knew she was tired of arguing with this "Noble Prats" as she called them, and he didn't blame her honestly. Even though he himself was one of those "Noble Prats" he had at least earned his place by serving the Queen, they had been born with privilege so most where just greedy men trying to steal from the Queens coffers.

"Of course, shall we prepare for a long evening then?" He said with a smile and was pleasantly surprised with Impa smiled herself.

6 hours later.

"The Queen is declaring is that the unused Temples at night become a haven for the starving, she isn't asking for you to give up your manors!" Link practically yelled at the greedy men. It had been a long day as predicted and everyone was growing uneasy by the new laws The Queen was trying to put into play.

"It's the sacred Temples now just wait and it will become our manors!" A rather large man yelled then all the men in the room began yelling at the young man in the center of the room. Link hung his head in exhaustion. They had at least four more decrees to go over and it was already becoming dark out, it was unnerving walking in the temple district after hours.

"SILENCE!" The courtroom became instantly silent as an obviously annoyed Impa stood up her raiment's pulled close to her attractive figure as she pulled her white hair over her shoulder as such was her no nonsense stance, it frightened most but she used it on Link daily so he was used to it.

"Thank you Impa, Now is the time I would like to remind the men in this room that our Queen could pass these laws without your consent, she goes through great trouble to inform and allow you to make a vote to help her decide due to her love of her citizens, now in favor to this bill raise your hand now."

4 hours later

"Are you sure you will be okay walking to the castle alone?" Impa asked with a smirk.

Link rolled his eyes and pushed the folders under his arm. "I will be fine, please be careful yourself, bad times fall on us and after this meeting I feel as though it will only get worse." Impa nodded in agreement.

"Fourteen bills and only Two where voted into effect, Zelda isn't going to be happy. Each day she loses more power to these Prats and you and I are powerless to stop it, I fear for the worst. I must go now my nephew will be wondering where I have vanished to. Be safe Link."

"Be safe Impa." With that they went their own way.

Link walked out the heavy double doors of the courthouse the last one to leave after gathering every file each delegate had left sorting through each note and bad remark to show the Queen at breakfast. The streets where vacant; not that the temple district ever had very many visitors lately, many of the citizens of Hyrule worked hard for what they did have so not many had the privilege to visit the verity of temples the district had to offer. The young blond tugged his light jacket around his body as he walked silently threw the deserted streets, he had a long journey ahead of him as he counted each stone under his feet. A total of 4,586 foot steps from here to the front of the castle gate in Market district. 6,432 foot steps from the gate to the castle, 11,018 steps total.

Link's eyes were searching all around as he ducked under a weeping willow that was in dire need of a pruning, the vacantness of the temple district always made him uneasy as he traveled home after a hearing. Now after learning a good portion of homeless where to be gathering in the very area made him twice as nervous. Mostly due to his noble attire, now he wore black fabric trousers with red trim that ran along the outside of his legs, a matching black jacket with gold button and his Parisian blue tunic that was held tight to his body with the finest leather belt. Even though he himself had been trained to fight since the young age of seven he had no desire to dual with anyone in a dark alley after just listen to a congress of old men yapping about how entitled they should be. On second thought maybe stabbing someone wasn't such a bad thing.

He could tell he was getting close to the Market District gates as the faint sound of dogs barking reach his ears, it was then he noticed a young man with fair skin and brown hair stood by the Market gates, he was dressed in white clothes that seemed to be stain with various things none of which was the same color it would seem.

"Who are you?" Link asked as he came to a halt in front of the Temple of the Goddesses. The young man looked up at the noblemen in front of him then slowly letting his eyes travel down the blond's body and making a noise of satisfaction. Link felt very naked after that a pulled his jacket even tighter around his body, he was not going to get raped, that was not even an option.

"Names Newt I work at the Kitchens in the Castle Mistress Impa sent me looking for you, she said one pansy walking alone was dangerous but two could be useful or somthin' like that I honestly wasn't listen." The young man said waving his hands to exaggerate.

Link stared at the man cautiously; he did look like a kitchen boy not that he himself had ever looked at them. "How do I know I can trust you?" The brunette looked thoughtfully at him before shrugging.

"We could go to Mistress Impa's house and she could tell you herself or you could take a chance and accompany me back to the castle either way I don't have all night, Mistress Rina will have me up early enough without wasting time arguing about your obvious trust issues." Link was shocked for a moment.

"How dare you I do not have trust issues."

"Whatever you say Princess, but are we going." Link didn't grace him with and answer as he walked passed him through the gates, Newt shut it behind them and ran to catch up with the unusual man.

"Why do you walk funny?"

"Shut it!" Link snapped, he was going to kill Impa in the morning.

Newt followed behind the blond closely letting his eye wonder on the older man, he was handsome unlike many of the Noblemen he had seen. They were all peacocks, not Lord Link he had ruggedness about him that the Brunette couldn't put his finger on, no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Stop staring at me I can feel your eyes." Newt let out a small chuckle as he skipped giddily in front of the blond.

"Is someone a Virgin?" Newt's eyes shown with excitement, as Link snarled at him.

"That is none of your business Peasant!" That only seemed to make the boy laugh as he now danced circles around the older man.

"So you are a virgin then, ain't no shame in it really most girls like it that way, mean not the ones I'd have to settle for." Link rolled his eyes wishing he was anywhere but here at the moment. Then the castle gates came into view. Link mentally thanked the goddesses and quickened his pace so that Newt was practically running to keep up with him. Link ran to the guard at the gates and the man opened them for him before shutting them in Newts face.

"Oy! I have to go to I have duties to attend to!"

"Guard do not allow Newt in until after I have reached the castle if you do not mind, as for you Newt have a great rest of your life and I hope to never see you again." Link could see the hurt in the young man's eyes but he turned away ignoring the pang of guilt in his heart and hurried to the castle gates.


	2. Forever and Never

A/N: First off I would like to thank MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo for her awesome review, Thank you so much that review made my heart leap with joy! And now that I quite honestly never even thought about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them when I named him Newt but now that you have brought it up I'm picturing him too lol. So enough of my ramblings and I hope youts enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up not the ones which I borrowed.

Link strode confidently toward the center of the housing district, it wasn't a usual day for him but the Queen had requested he take the day off after reading the reports over last night's hearing. She had been greatly trouble by the outcome and sought answers from a higher power which meant a long day at the temple of the goddesses praying. So now with nothing else better to do the young blond took a stroll around the beautiful city to take in the sights and people, well he was heading to the Library he had no interest in the sights or the people after all last night had been more than enough "People" than he himself could tolerate.

Just as the thought about the goofy boy from last night left his mind he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair bobbing through the crowd, in a flash of panic the older boy darted behind the statue of the three goddesses that stood proud in the center of the housing distract. He watched carefully as the boy walked right passed him struggling to carry a very heavy basket through the center of town with an olive haired young girl bouncing right on his heels. Link kicked himself for his damned curiosity and began following the two out of the housing district and into a dark alley way, kicking passed the rats the blond noticed that the two had stop by a homeless man. Reaching in the basket Link felt an odd feeling in his chest as the boy pulled out a loaf of slightly burned bread and handed it to the man; he could hear the man thank him profusely with tears running down his dirty face.

This is what those rich bastards where letting happen to the beautiful city, a man on the streets can be happy with a loaf of bread that wasn't fit to eat but a rich man complain about a rupee taken. The thought made his stomach turn, was he one of those men? He had been so bitter to a boy who obviously gave no concern to his own wellbeing, even taking burned bread from the castle was a crime punished by loss of a hand, and yet he did it anyway. Not because he was selfish, no. For the love of his fellow man, Link had to respect that. The boy turned to him with wide eyes, the blond could tell he was panicking about being caught so to ease his tension Link smiled at him and nodded before turning and exiting the alleyway back to his original purpose.

Meanwhile Newt

"He saw us Newt." Saria panicked while pushing her best friend up the stairs to the shortcut they always took to the temple district. He couldn't blame her for being frightened but something in the way the blond man had looked at him told Newt he had nothing to fear.

"I don't think he will report us, he is much too busy to worry about a few loafs of burned bread." Newt reassured as he opened the gate to the garden behind the Temple of the Goddesses, they were both stunned when they saw with half a dozen guards patrolling the area. Newts eyes widened as one of the guards approached them.

"Hey! What are you doing here this area is off limits!" he yelled after the two. Newt frozen in panic as Saria tried to pull him back through the gate.

"What's going on?" A soft voice said from behind the guard. And for the first time in all the years Newt had worked in the castle he saw her and knew who she was instantly.

"Your highness." He said taking a bow, she wore a blue cloak that covered all her body but her golden hair and aquamarine eyes gave away who she was all too well. She smiled at him kindly as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Do you mind if I ask what you have in your basket?" she asked peering at the basket in Newts arms. He knew he had been caught now and by the Queen herself no less.

"It's burned bread Your Majesty from the kitchens, I was taking it to the temple of light to help feed some of the people, I know you must punish me but please leave Saria out of it she had nothing to do with it I swear." The Queen looked taken aback by his statement then she smiled and placed her soft hand on his cheek.

"What you are doing is noble; I never punish someone for noble deeds. Master Charlt will assist you in taking the basket to the Temple. Thank you for being kind in these horrid times young Newt." Newt couldn't believe his ears, not only did the Queen actually know his name but he didn't have to carry this stupid basket anymore!

"Thank you your Majesty." Saria gave her best bow as she smiled brightly at Newt who was practically beaming as he handed the guard the basket. It was going to be a great day he could tell.

Link paced silently in the research wing in Hyrule Library, it had been months since he had been able to indulge his love of the literary arts and he was unsure were to even begin. So many books with so many colors so many words scribed on simple pages, things a normal mind could never dream locked away behind leather backing. Oh such wonders lay locked in this palace of knowledge, all he had to do was pick one. But that was after all the hardest part about his trips here, he would walk circles for hours before finally selection a carefully chosen few only to devour them in a matter of hours.

"May I make a suggestion?" A suave voice said from behind him. He turned to see possibly the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on. He stood 6ft in height with tan skin and a strong bone structure. He had lean muscles and wore dark attire that bore the mark of Termina; his dark hair was slicked back leaving small ringlets at the bottom just below his ears. His cinnamon colored orbs lay fixed with a heated gaze on the young blond that stood in front of him. Link was certain if there were any human representation of lust and desire it was this man in front of him.

"Forgive me, my name is Lucian Galmi. I am an Ambassador from Termina here on a settlement between countries." Lucian moved closer to Link extending a hand waiting with curious eyes to see if the blond would accept.

"Link Harker Head Negotiator and Personal representatives the Queen of Hyrule a pleasure to meet you Ambassador Galmi" Shaking the other man's hand Link noticed another man enter the room, he wore the same mark as Lucian, this man was short around 5`3 he wore a dark green suit that was embroidered with golds and other precious metals. He looked to be no older than thirty even though most of his blond locks where missing and what was left was combed over. He looked at Link and smiled a toothless smile, the younger blond felt his sick at the sight. Lucian seemed to have noticed the blonde's eyes behind him and turned to the tiny man.

"Ah, so it seems my time here must come to a close, Lord Harker." The older man bowed and kissed Links hand before turning and walking to the door.

"Ambassador Galmi, may I ask what suggestion you were to make?" Link called after the older man, Lucian stopped for a moment and flashed a breath taking smile at the blond.

"It's a book called Sorrows Harmony one of my favorites I must admit." And with that he turned and left.

Link slowly walked over to the S section tracing his finger over every book before finally his finger rest on gold lettering that read "Sorrows Harmony", the blond looked the book over quietly determining rather he should take the risk on reading a book he might not enjoy on the only day he was free to do so. But then those cinnamon eyes smiling at him flashed in his mind and he found himself walking toward Madam Prince's desk carrying the rather large leather bond book. She smiled at him kindly before looking at the title and snickering.

"Not like you to get a sappy book Link, tell me those dark eyes and tight bum didn't sway you." Madam Prince was a storm of a woman ever voiced on her opinion and not afraid of what others thought of it, and that is why she always would hold a special place in the young blond's heart.

"Not at all Madam Prince, you know me never changing like a stone until I die." The dark headed woman looked at him in disbelief before handing him the book.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen, You watch your heart young Link. Men like him will break it and not even care to return the pieces." Link eyed her curiously before thanking her and walking out the doors. The sun was going down which symbolized the final hours of his only free day, he could hardly say they were wasted.

Newt ran hurriedly with Saria down the gated path they had traveled many times before hand in hand, they were truly inseparable when Newt found the time to venture into the city but now he knew he had to go.

"Saria I have to be getting back Mistress Rina will have my head when she finds out I left for the day." Newt looked above them to the grey sky as tiny drops of water started pattering on the roof tops. Saria had a long trip back to the forest village where her and her father lived and he knew it was dangerous to travel at night fall, just as he was about to leave he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked deep in Saria's emerald eyes and smiled leaning over and pressing his lips to hers softly. She didn't hesitate before her lips moved roughly against his own, more needy than gentle as he would preferred; but then again it didn't feel right. It was too weird like kissing your cousin or maybe it was just the fact that he had just kissed his first girl and they weren't generally his cup of tea. But still he let her shove him roughly against the stone walls of the Temple, rain now poured from the sky and soaked the both of them; he had always wanted to be kissed in the rain he supposed. He felt her hands on his chest as she pressed herself against him in a fit of passion, slowly her hands moved lower until Newt took both of them in his own. She moved away slowly her eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

"I'm sorry Saria I don't know what took over me; it just seemed like the thing to do." Newt mentally kicked himself, he sounded like the biggest smuck in existence and all the poor girl did was nod in obvious heart break.

"I can say it happened once right, when I look back years later to the time my best friend kissed me and I finally felt what I always wanted... And knew it could never be." The rain was pouring in sheets but he'd have to be a fool not to know she was crying, but he was a fool after all. He pulled her into an embrace feeling her arms tighten around him. Things would never be the same ever again, every day he would look into his friend's eyes and know that she was in pain, no matter how she smiled she hurt and it was his fault.

"See you tomorrow Newt!" she said with her usual chipperness then vanished into the rain.

"See you tomorrow Saria, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he started toward the castle.


End file.
